


S·P·Q·R

by Xaidread



Category: Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF
Genre: Ancient Rome, Gen, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2019-06-20 13:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15535230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xaidread/pseuds/Xaidread
Summary: A Roman Empire spoof on The Village People's Y.M.C.A.





	S·P·Q·R

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while I was in a survey of Roman history class  
> Lines inspired by various U.S.S.R. [verses](https://imgur.com/gallery/WyPUzBC)  
> 

Roman, you musn’t be too proud  
I said, Roman, they’ll run you out of town  
I said, Roman, the kings are all in the ground  
And you will shame your ancestors

Roman, you can be an army pro  
I said, Roman, when there’s insufficient dole  
You can stay in the army and I’m sure you’ll find  
many plots to plant a farm

It’s honor to serve the S·P·Q·R  
It’s honor to serve the S·P·Q·R

They have everything for you men to enjoy  
You can hang out with all the boys…

It’s honor to serve the S·P·Q·R  
It’s honor to serve the S·P·Q·R

Give the armor a clean, you can have a good meal  
But don’t do whatever you feel

Roman, you ask help from the gods  
I said, Roman, you submit to the rods  
I said, Roman, you’ll need a lot of pay  
But imperium can be yours someday

Roman, you win office with votes  
I said, Roman, you must go to the polls  
Go learn names and get the crowd on your side  
Your clients you should find

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to:  
> My buddy Burns suggested to use "Roman" instead of "young man"  
> My buddy Claudia suggested the clients line


End file.
